


The Quick Brown Fox Jumps Over The Lazy Dog

by SampahMasyarakat



Series: Atsumu reads fanfiction [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, the reason why i made this fic is probably because none of my irl read kittebasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SampahMasyarakat/pseuds/SampahMasyarakat
Summary: Atsumu reads fanfiction.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou
Series: Atsumu reads fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155167
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	The Quick Brown Fox Jumps Over The Lazy Dog

Atsumu regretted the day he decided to read one of Osamu’s shoujo manga, because if he hadn’t decided to read that first volume of Kaichou wa Maid-sama, he wouldn’t have harbored one of the biggest obsessions that defined his highschool days. Atsumu had a secret so heavily guarded that his twin doesn’t even know about them. Hidden within Atsumu’s google books app, lies fanfics he had accumulated over the years. The beautiful, the slow burn, and even the cracks were all gathered neatly, each of them handpicked from different fandoms and varying in length.

All of them were romance.

Atsumu plugged his earphones to pretend while Osamu sat in front of him, his body halfway transcending to dreamland, probably unaware of the people he’s sitting next to in the train. His fingers methodically swiped to his google books app and opened the fanfic from last night. Atsumu’s darkened eyelids were the result of a restless sleep after he had to end on a cliffhanger when Osamu had decided to turn in for the night. Atsumu wanted to continue, but he knew that if he did, he’d never sleep, perpetually trapped in _‘goddamnit, i’ll read one more’_ until dawn greeted through his windows.

Atsumu ran a hand through his hair and started where he had left off. The lingering pain came back like a dam had burst open as the main protagonist searched for the antidote to save his dying lover. The story takes place right after the travesty that is the first fic, which destroyed Atsumu’s very core and made him cry in the bathroom after he finished it at 2 in the morning.

As the dying protagonist reunites with his dead childhood friend, Atsumu felt the sudden jolt of the train, waking him up to face the real world.

“’Tsumu,” His twin was awake, staring at him like he suspected that Atsumu was a lizard sent by the government to kill him, Atsumu quickly hit the home app with the same force as his spikes, trying—and possibly failing—to emulate the aura of someone that wasn’t internally crying just a few moments ago. “The hell are ya doing?”

Did Osamu noticed that he was reading fanfiction? While his twin wasn’t privvy about his phone activity, it’s quite hard to shake him off when Osamu had his interest piqued. Atsumu wanted to shove his head onto the ground and become dirt, how could he be so careless that he’d zoned in public???

“Nothin’” Atsumu snapped at his twin, “Can’t you go back to sleep or something?”

Osamu’s eyebrows furrowed deeper, his face now a scowl, “We’re already at our stop, dumbass.”

True to his word, the train door slid open and the people around them dispersed. “O-Of course I knew that!” Atsumu was fighting a losing battle, he knew Osamu wasn’t buying his excuse, “Let’s go!”

Osamu’s suspicious stare burned Atsumu’s back until evening practice.

Atsumu wiped his glossy eyes with the back of his hands as he lets out a pathetic sob. The training camp had ended early and Atsumu was finally reunited with the 500k monster of a fic he had accidentally started a week before. The blonde twin wasn’t a phone addict like Suna, he just gets glued to the phone whenever he reads fanfiction, he convinces himself, but he knew deep down that he’s just the same breed with the same sins.

He was currently sitting on the toilet seat with the dim light contrasting the sharp glare of his phone’s brightness, but he doesn’t care. Atsumu breathes for three things, volleyball, food, and fanfiction, if one of them isn’t consumed once in a day, the balance of the universe will be broken.

Atsumu rubbed his temple as he put the phone on his lap, taking a momentary respite from the angst ridden narration of its main character’s inner thoughts. His heart ached along with the story, because Atsumu’s enough of a masochist to like how the story squeezed his heart and pummels his will to live to a pulp.

Suddenly the bathroom door creaked open and Atsumu froze. He had purposely left the room where the Inarizaki team was currently sleeping in to escape accidentally waking one of them with his phone light, that was Suna’s job not his. It’s already midnight and if someone caught Atsumu in the bathroom, the worst case scenario is that he’ll be accused of masturbating like back in middle school. So Atsumu clicked off his phone and cupped a hand around his mouth, breathing would be heard through the bathroom’s silence.

“I-Is someone there?!” Ginjima’s voice cracked and Atsumu mentally sighed in relief. At least it wasn’t his twin, who would definitely spread rumours if he found Atsumu in such a sorry state. “N-No one’s here right? I’m going crazy...”

Atsumu feels laughter bubbling up in his chest, but he pushed it down. Ginjima took huge breaths, a habit Atsumu had observed whenever Ginjima was about to play an important match, before the door slammed shut.

The next day, there was rumours that Ginjima heard a girl sobbing in the bathroom of the second floor, Atsumu pretended to be uninterested while looking at his phone as Ginjima described the encounter in detail.

“Atsumu-senpai.” Atsumu broke away from looking at his phone to Kageyama, who is currently tilting his head, “You’re always looking at your phone.”

“Hmm?” Atsumu turned away from the gorgeous fanart of one of the best fics that was ever written, a mild amicable smile plastered on his face in order to hide the internal screaming match happening inside of his heart, “Got a problem with that?”

“..No, not particularly.”

Kageyama walked away, muttering something along the lines of _“Are all upperclassmen setters always looking at their phones?”_

Atsumu decided that it wasn’t something he should think about.

Atsumu was looking outside as the scenery fly past him in a blur of colours, his hand itched to open his phone so he can reread one of the oneshots he had saved, but his battery was in danger of passing to the capital of the unreturned and he wasn’t risking breaking the battery again. Beside him, Osamu was snoring his ass off, looking as peaceful as a racoon who had stolen all the grapes from a poor struggling vineyard.

In front of him, he could also hear a similar sound, albeit much deeper and drags on like a failed Tuba concert. Aran was in a similar state to Osamu, much like all his teammates in the moving bus, and usually Atsumu would join them, creating a nightmare choir that probably would summon a demon one day. But Atsumu somehow didn’t get his fill in the practice match and couldn’t shake off that itch to play volleyball.

Atsumu pushed his head onto the seat in front of him and slowly put all his bodyweight onto his forehead.

“Atsumu.” Kita’s voice sent vibrations to the seat, “That’s making me uncomfortable.”

“My bad Kita-san.” Atsumu throws his back onto the seat, squirming as he tried to get comfortable in the stiff bus seat, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Is something wrong? You’re usually the first one to sleep.”

“I don’t know.” Atsumu leaned his head onto the cool glass. “What’re you doin’.”

“I’m reading.”

Atsumu sighed, because if that ain’t such a Kita move, Atsumu doesn’t know what is, “Don’t ever change Kita-san. What’re you reading?”

“Pride and Prejudice.”

Atsumu hummed, “Yer interested in classics? Ain’t that hard to read?”

“Unfortunately. The story is quite good though.”

“Huh...” Atsumu grinned to himself, “So Kita-san likes romance huh?”

“...I’m surprised you knew the book Atsumu.” Atsumu knew Kita was only stating the fact, but Atsumu felt his back shiver in danger. “I didn’t know you like reading.”

Atsumu could feel the cold sweat dripping down his forehead. Everyone in Inarizaki Highschool knew that the only thing Atsumu would read is volleyball related books or magazine, evident by his abysmal scores in History and Classic Lit. But no one knows that he’s an avid reader of anything romantic too.

Atsumu had come across a Pride and Prejudice au back in his first year and was startled by how interested he is for Regency Era Britain and the class divide conflict it brings to its characters relationships. The story was short and bittersweet, with enough dread to make Atsumu’s little heart shrivel and die, but ending with a happily ever after, which is Atsumu’s biggest weakness besides Osamu’s favourite pudding he usually hides in the deepest parts of the fridge.

To say he read Pride and Prejudice would be neither a correct nor a false statement.

“I-I watched a movie about it!” Atsumu lied, his brain undergoing something akin to the mental gymnastics he does when he sets during the opponent’s matchpoints.

“I see.” And that was the end of the conversation.

Atsumu avoided Kita for a week.

Atsumu and Suna stared at each other. Atsumu stared at Suna’s surprised red face and then at the phone on Suna’s hand, then it hit him.

He forgot to delete the tab before going to the bathroom.

Atsumu closed the gap and snatched the phone right out of Suna’s slack grip, he could feel his own face flushing as he confirmed that yes, Suna was looking at the smut scene that happened after 7 chapters and 200k worth of pure sexual tension.

“Rintarou...” Atsumu hits the power button to his phone, his anger and embarrassment storming inside of his mind, but Suna just blinked.

“You read kittebasu?”

Atsumu’s heart went standstill, the curses at the tip of his tounge instantly disappearing as his feelings morphed itself to curiosity, confusion, and excitement. “You know _A Study in Scarlette_???”

“Yeah, have you read _Beneath a Waxing moon_?”

“I have! That was so short though!”

“What about _Crossfire_? Or that one where Sawamura’s a politician and Miyuki is a professional baseball player?”

“ _Take My Hand_ was great! Crossfire looked so long though, I don’t want to touch that without a ten foot pole.”

Suna nods solemnly, like he had finally understood the laws of the universe and achieved human perfection, “You should Atsumu, it’ll hurt but it’s one of the best works they did.”

“Rin...” Atsumu couldn’t believe he had found his kin, but there was something else he had to confirm before Suna could be redeemed in his eyes. “Please tell me you’ve read _The Ocean Between us_?”

“Atsumu,” Suna patted his shoulders, “I can’t believe you actually have great taste.”

Omake :

Osamu stared at Atsumu who’s currently speaking animatedly with Suna, both of them holding their phones out and waving them like rich people with champagne glasses in parties.

“Did they get closer?” Aran asked as he reached near Osamu to pick up a stray ball that was about to hit Osamu’s ankle.

Osamu scowled, also confused on how Atsumu could be all buddy-buddy with Suna in such a short timespan, “Who knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fics referenced in this fic :  
> 1\. Turnabout Outbreak by PengyChan (100k+, 200k+ if we’re counting the first fic. Great fic, recommended to people who loves angst)  
> 2\. Crossfire by Kittebasu (500k+, I wrote this fic before I read crossfire so there’s a bit of discrepancy between the ending because Atsumu didn’t read crossfire before and that one in the bathroom is supposed to be crossfire)  
> 3\. A Study in Scarlette by Kittebasu (200k+, probably the best fic I’ve had the pleasure of reading in 8th grade, the art by melonbunbun was the one referenced in Kageyama part)  
> 4\. The Courtship of Mr.Bond by marlowe_tops (30k ish, made me squeal like a pig)  
> 5\. Beneath A Waxing Moon by Kittebasu (40k ish, I love kittebasu’s fics, it’s short)  
> 6\. Take My Hand (and my whole heart too) by Kittebasu (40k+, this one’s so spicy I usually reread it whenever I’m bored)  
> 7\. The Ocean Between Us by Kittebasu (50k+, the first daiya fic that a twitter stan recommended and I got sucked into daiya)
> 
> afdsjaif fI wrote this back in May before my PC broke. Fun fact I broke two electronics in the span of two weeks, my family wasn't impressed (also now I have to do it with my mum's old laptop and it always shuts down in two hours shfajfndf). Well the PC got fixed that's why I'm able to post this lmao, hope i don't brick this again.  
> ASFJEIF I FORGOT  
> 8\. The Harvest of Grapes by bimmyou (30k ish, this one is really charming and awakened something within me, I never knew I needed this fic and it stayed in my mind)


End file.
